


All Your Own

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It took a lot to adjust to having your very own angel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	All Your Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



By the time you met Gabriel you never would have thought something like this could happen to someone--something--like you. Your father had drilled it into you and you had fought hard but the idea that an angel could love you at all--much less like this--was so much to even think about.

It took so much getting used to, having an angel that was all your own. There were layers and layers to unpack, whether you were a hunter or not.

But here he was, offering you his hand, and the butterflies started, and you were home.


End file.
